


I Want

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Everything About You [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Demon Louis, Demon Zayn, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles, more like mommy liam though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam spoke slowly to make sure. “You mean age play?”</p><p>Niall nodded. “I…liked it. Playing with him. And…” he blushed, thinking of all the things he liked about it, and of all the things Harry did that he thought about later. He didn’t want to say them aloud, not yet. Saying those things aloud would be too embarrassing. “I want it.”</p><p>Liam bit his lip. It might be crossing lines, but he wanted to help Niall. “Do you… maybe I could help? Er, look after you, if you want me to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is Niall/Liam age play, and soon to be Niall/Liam/Zayn. If you want to you can read my main story The Demon That Babied Me, it might make more sense, but you don't have to in order to understand everything that happens. Enjoy! :)

The weather outside was rainy and windy. Harry was upset because he was planning on playing outside with his daddy and Niall. Now he sat on the floor in front of the backyard sliding door, teddy in his arms, and a frown on his face as he watched the rain pour and the trees move. Luckily there wasn’t any lighting or thunder but still, it wasn’t nice that today of all days there was rain.

“Ni still play, daddy?” Harry asked. He nibbled on Stripes’ ear unconsciously.

Louis squatted beside him, rubbing his back. “Yes, darling, he’s still coming over. A little rain won’t stop your uncle from playing with you today.” Louis kissed his head. “He won’t forget, I promise.”

While he always believed his daddy (usually) Harry was skeptical watching the weather. And then the doorbell rang and Harry screamed, standing and running to the door to answer it. “Daddy, Ni here! Hawwy get door?”

“No, love,” his daddy said, appearing beside him. “Don’t answer the door without me, okay? You know better than that.” He pushed Harry behind him and opened the door to see Niall, hair wet and clothes a little damp from the walk up to the covered porch. “Hello, Niall.” He smiled and let him in. “Harry’s excited to see you, obviously.”

Niall laughed and took off his shoes and coat. “Yeah, I can see that much. Hey, buddy, how yah doin’? Bein’ good for your daddy?” He picked Harry up in his arms, spun him to make him giggle. While Harry was not the size of a toddler, Niall still had some good strength to lift him. Working out with Liam helped him there.

Harry nodded, cheeks flushed. “Yeah, good Hawwy! We go play now?”

“Sure, what we going to play?” He set Harry down and was dragged away by his hand. They sat before a bin of toys, and Niall dug through them with Harry picking out a train set Louis got him. “Trains, huh? I’ve always loved ‘em. Cho choo!!” Niall rolled it across Harry’s leg, laughing as he did. They worked together, building a long set around tables and chairs, and even with a ramp up the sofas armrest. It filled the whole room, and they grinned and started to put on trains and people and play.

“Ni, Ni, what his name?” Harry asked, holding up a little block man with a blue cap. “He important.”

Niall scratched his chin. “Um… can’t remember, sorry Haz.”

Harry jumped up and down. “Oh, I gonna name him Bob.”

Niall laughed. “Like bob the builder, huh?” He held up a lady with a purse. “All right then. She’s named… Lucy!” He held up another. “And this is Kevin!”

Harry held up two more, these two being lookalikes. “These is twins, Mike and…and…”

“Tony!” he laughed. Harry laughed, too. “We can name them Tony and Mike,” Niall said with a wide grin.

“You silly!” Harry giggled, crashing a train into the carpet. “Boom!”

Louis watched on, seeing Niall with Harry was adorable, they really got on well, and different than Zayn and Harry. But Zayn sort of let Harry do what he wanted, and Niall actually came up with ideas and played along more than Louis or Zayn or Liam ever did with little Haz. It had to be because Niall was such a friendly person.

Around an hour into Niall being there, Harry said he was hungry, so Louis got him a bottle and let him feed himself. He also let him have one cookie. Niall asked for one as well, saying that he wondered what a demon could cook and if he cooked well. It ended up that Niall gave him praise and asked for another cookie, to which Louis responded by handing him one with a laugh and eyebrow raise. “Got a bit of a sugar addiction, do you?” Niall blushed at that.

“Why he gets ‘nother cookie, daddy?” Harry whined. “Me, too!”

“No, baby, only grown-ups get to choose for themselves. I said only one for you.”

Niall smiled sheepishly at the pouty Harry. “Sorry, bud, you’re daddy’s a good baker is all.” He ate the cookie fast so as not to make Harry upset (or it was just that good).

Sadly, it started to thunder soon, and Niall had to go before it got worse. Harry sulked a little but he understood. He wouldn’t want to stay away from home if it was thundering outside either.

Harry hugged Niall goodbye at the door, Louis doing the same, and the blonde left running to get away from the downfall of rain. “Miss Ni, daddy. He was fun!”

Louis lifted his baby into his arms. “I know. How bout in a few days I’ll ask him to play with you again, hmm? Would that make my Hazza happy?” He tickled his tummy. Harry giggled.

“Yeah! Pweze ask!”

_+_

The odd thing was, when Louis tried to contact him over the phone Niall never answered. Not for two days. He left messages, voicemails and texts, and either he was ignoring them, which Louis suspected, or he was in trouble, which he doubted because Liam said he saw the blonde at his work and he was perfectly fine, if not a little tired-looking.

So he called again and left another voicemail. Maybe it was something he did or said, and it made the human upset at him, so he tried to seem nicer in the message. “Hello, Ni, Harry really wants to see you again, could you come by for a while sometime? Let me know if everything is okay, I’ll be here if you need anything at all.”

Once that was done Louis asked Liam over to talk about the eluding Irishman. When he arrived, they both agreed that Liam would talk to Niall, since he wasn’t keen on talking to him, it seemed.

When Harry saw Liam, he toddled over and pulled at Liam’s shirt, and asked, “Stay and play uncwe Wiam?” He looked upset, and Liam guessed it had to do with the whole Niall thing. He just needed some Niall time.

“Sorry, hon, I’ve got to see your uncle Niall, he’s been acting weird lately.” Liam ruffled his hair. “Be by soon though, don’t worry!”

_+_

Liam arrived at Niall’s apartment. It was the afternoon so he was home, he usually worked the mornings today for a few hours. “Niall?” He knocked, no answer. “I’m coming inside, okay?”

When he opened the door, there was an immediate smell of old food. It wasn’t too overpowering thankfully. And there was Niall laying on the couch, bags under his eyes and a ratty blanket over his legs. “Hey Li. What’s happenin’?” he spoke tiredly.

“Jesus, Niall, you look like shit. What’s wrong?” Liam crouched beside his friend’s head, felt his forehead. “You’re not sick, are you?” He didn’t find a fever.

“Nah. Don’t think so.” He blinked slowly. There were discarded chip bags beside the couch and some empty soda and beer bottles as well. “Just tired.” And he did look it, bags under his eyes and lips chapped. His hair was a bit greasy.

Since he didn’t want to disturb Niall’s spot, Liam sat on the floor facing him. “You’re scaring me, mate. Please tell me what’s wrong. I’ll help you, promise. Louis’ even worried about you, and Harry really wants you to come by and play with him again some more, he misses—hey, no, no, oh fuck! Don’t cry!” Liam panicked at seeing Niall tear up suddenly.

The younger covered his face with his hands. “Sorry, I—sorry. Can’t help it.”

Liam thought over what could have triggered the tears. “Is it… Harry?”

Niall shrugged, keeping his hands over his eyes. He didn’t answer. So Liam took that as a yes. “Did he do something? Say something to hurt your feelings or…?”

Niall shook his head. He un-covered his face, eyes watery and red, and he frowned. “No. He didn’t… he didn’t do or say anything wrong. It’s…it’s me. I can’t stop thinking about… it.” He sighed deeply, wiping his eyes.

“It?”

“Yeah.” Niall sighed. “Never thought I’d… until...”

Clearly Niall needed some reassurance from him. Reassurance that Liam was there to help him; he was his friend, after all, and that’s what friends did for each other. “Niall, please, I want to help you. I’m your best friend, and I love you, so just please tell me what’s bothering you, love.” He put his hand on Niall’s shoulder and stroked his thumb into his obvious sore muscles.

“I can’t tell you, Li, you’ll think I’m weird and I know I am, I just can’t, please leave it alone. I’ll be fine.”

“Hate to break it to you, but all my friends are weird. That’s just how I like them. And look at you, it’s clear you aren’t fine.” Liam gestured around them, and eyed him up and down. “Please, Niall. I love you, no matter what.”

Niall sniffed, wiping at his cheeks. He lay there in silence, wondering, thinking pro and con. Liam was understanding and kind, and his best friend. He titled his head at Liam. “Okay. I—I’ll tell you.” His fingers were sweaty. He left a long pause.

“…so?” Liam trailed.

Taking in a deep shaky breath, he let it out quick. “I want to be like Harry.”

Liam spoke slowly to make sure. “You mean age play?”

Niall nodded. “I…liked it. Playing with him. And…” he blushed, thinking of all the things he liked about it, and of all the things Harry did that he thought about later. He didn’t want to say them aloud, not yet. Saying those things aloud would be too embarrassing. “I want it.”

Liam bit his lip. It might be crossing lines, but he wanted to help Niall. “Do you… maybe I could help? Er, look after you, if you want me to?”

Niall’s heart raced. He shoved away a crazy smile. His best friend looking after him like a dad? Liam did already take care of others like one. He just never thought of asking him that. “Really, you’d do that for me?”

“I love you, of course I would.”

And he started to cry even more, and Liam leaned over him to hug him tightly. He pulled Niall up to sit side by side and pet his back up and down. He kept doing the same action until Niall’s cries stopped and he just sat there breathing deeply in Liam’s shoulder, his hands a soft grip on his waist.

“You can trust me, I’ll take care of you. So why don’t we head to mine for now, I have better things to look after you with there. All right, Ni?” He pulled the younger’s arms away to look at his face, and used the edge of his long sleeved shirt to rub away tears and just a hint of snot from Niall’s nose.

The action made Niall blush deep pink. “T-to yours? Why, what’s there?”

“For one, actual food.” He smiled softly and Niall laughed wetly. “And, if you’d want to try, I’ve got some of Harry’s things from when he came over a few weeks ago. I don’t think he or Lou would care if we used them after I clean them a bit. Do you… Would you like to do that, maybe? We don’t have to, of course we don’t, but….” He swallowed. “What do you say?”

“Um. Maybe? I-I don’t want to do…anything extreme first, like nappies… Well—uh, if you have…dummy’s, maybe that, to start?”

Seeing the adorable blush and those wet eyes, hearing Niall ask for a dummy, Liam would do anything for him. He was absolutely adorable all submissive like this. Liam just wanted to hug him to death, and never let him go. “Anything you ask. We can have a trial run. See what you like? Well, except for diapers, that can wait until you’re ready, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Li. Love you for this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Liam looks after Niall by giving him plenty of cuddles and love, and they try out a few baby items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyloo! I want to say thanks for the kudos and wonderful comments you all are awesome peoples. I wrote this up last night and edited as best as I could tonight. So please enjoy chapter two (:

They took Liam’s car over to his place. Niall was quiet the entire drive, lost in his thoughts on what was happening. When they got there, they went to the shower first. Liam turned it on for him, got it set at the perfect temperature. “Do you want me to stay?” He turned to Niall who sat on the toilet seat.

Niall shook his head. “No. I can do this on my own.”

Considering the state Niall was in, he thought to ask twice. “You’re sure, hon?”

At the pet name Niall turned red. But he seemed to think on it before replying with a “Yeah. I’m fine, I promise. And after dinner we can talk?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, of course.”

Liam left Niall alone to clean himself up, grabbing a black T and cotton black boxers, and a cozy pair of socks, setting them on the counter for him. He left the door cracked open, too, just in case Niall needed him. They hadn’t really discussed yet but Liam felt a bit protective of him. He just wanted to make sure Niall was okay to take care of himself before he started doing it for him.

He grabbed all of the things Harry had kept behind for when he visited. That included two dummies, which Liam cleaned off, and one bottle, and one sippy cup, also cleaned, and a few spare toys he kept in the hall closet. He set the bottle and sippy in the kitchen, and all of the other things on the coffee table before he went to make them both a quick dinner.

Grilled cheese and tomato soup was what he ended up making. As he was cooking Niall walked in the kitchen, and Liam couldn’t help but look him over, and the urge to scream adorable he pushed far away. His clothes were a bit big on Niall, just enough for the shirt to hang off him a little. He looked really cute and sweet and his body language spoke only innocence. “You look comfy, sweetheart,” he said instead. “The clothes okay? I can grab pants if you want.”

Niall fiddled with the hem of the shirt. “No, these are fine,” he said quietly. “You’re clothes are soft, I like them.” He also liked being in Liam’s clothes, it made him feel closer to him, and he felt little in the large t-shirt.

Liam grinned. “I’m glad.” He turned a sandwich over. “I’m making grilled cheese with tomato soup. Are you hungry now?”

Niall nodded. He hopped onto the counter, playing the heels of his feet against the cupboards like a drum set. “Very. Smells good.”

Liam pointedly looked down on the floor. If they were going to do this, he’d have to start being assertive with Niall, and take control. “On the floor, please, that’s dangerous.” He used the spatula to gesture at the kitchen floor.

Immediately Niall jumped down. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right. Why don’t you sit at the table, I’ll bring over your dinner for you. Is that okay?” He didn’t want to be pushy but at the same time he wanted to have authority, he wanted Niall to know that he could count on Liam to be a good father figure for him.

Niall shrugged. “If you want to…” he trailed off with a little blush on his cheeks. He had a feeling he’d be doing that all night.

“Of course I do,” he said. He thought for a moment. “Do you want to try one of Harry’s sippy cups?” He stared at Niall.

“Er… Yeah, I—I kinda do?” He shuffled his feet. “Is that okay that we do it so soon, though?” He looked up from his blonde locks, unsure.

Without hesitation Liam hugged him. He looked so insecure, and he wanted Niall to know he didn’t have to feel insecure about anything.

Niall gasped, and it took a few seconds for him to hug back, but when he did it was big. Liam was warm and smelled nice. “Liam.”

“You can do whatever you want, just tell me if it’s too much, okay, or if I say too much? And if there is anything you want, honey, just tell me, and I’ll be right here to help you through it.” He leaned back and looked into Niall’s face. Whatever he wanted he would get, Liam would make sure of that. “Do you want to use the sippy, love?”

Niall sniffed. He nodded. “Yeah. I want it. Please Liam.”

Liam smiled. “All right, I’ll get it for you. Now go sit down, I’ll bring your food over.” He pat his side once. “Go on.”

He waited at the table and when Liam brought the food over, gradually, there were two different plates setting down. One had a cut in half sandwich with a ceramic bowl of soup beside it, and a tall glass of milk. The other was a grilled cheese cut into fours and a small portion of soup in a plastic bowl, and a batman sippy cup of milk.

Niall was hesitant to even touch the sippy cup. He’d dreamt of his for days now, holding a bottle or sippy, wondering how it felt. He was curious if he could even do it right. And now here it was, and there was Liam, waiting for him to eat, watching him and making him feel nervous and a bit anxious to just do it.

“Is it everything okay, Ni baby?” Liam asked, and that made Niall red. “…am I doing something wrong?”

“No!” he shouted. Niall lowered his voice. “No, um, I just… I’ve been wanting it but now that it’s, uh, here in front of me, I’m just…a little…well, nervous? I guess?” He shrugged, picking at the corner of his sandwich.

“Oh.” Liam frowned. “I can look away, if you want?” He didn’t think that would really help, though.

“I—I don’t know.” His stomach hurt. His eyes burned. He put his face in his hands, and held in the sobs. He was just so confused on what he wanted.

Liam jumped up and went to the other side. He knelt to his level and rubbed his back, hushing him. “Hey, don’t cry now. Just do what feels right. You don’t have to be nervous around me. I’m the one who suggested we do this together, right? It’s not just you, I want this to. I want to take care of you, be your daddy. I want you to be happy, Ni.”

Niall hiccupped. “Daddy?” he asked, looking up at him hopefully. His lashed were wet and his eyes shined.

Liam kept massaging his back. “Yeah, baby?”

“I think I can do it, but can you stay here with me?” Niall just wanted Liam to keep touching him. It kept him comforted.

“Of course I can. Here,” he grabbed the sippy of cold milk and handed it to Niall, who took it with a slightly shaky hand. “Can you do it on your own?” he asked.

“Yeah, just…” He looked over at Liam, and Liam smiled encouragingly. “Okay.” And he put his lips on it and sucked. But it wasn’t just sucking the sippy that got the milk out, he had to do it the right way, and it was harder than it looked. He sulked and glanced at Liam. He barely got any milk, and it was frustrating. “Not working.”

The older nearly laughed at the pouty face. “Take your time, get used to it.” It couldn’t be easy, though, as they hadn’t sucked from bottles or a sippy since they were very young.

It took some time, and a lot of boosting smiles and words from Liam, but Niall eventually got the hang of it, and he was able to get mouthfuls of milk easy. “I did it!” he said happily. Liam couldn’t help himself, he kissed his cheek. Niall blushed hard and pushed at him. “Leeyumm!”

“Sorry, babe, you’re just too cute for words. Now eat your dinner before it gets colder.”

The grilled cheese was still pretty hot and so was the soup. Niall ate it all, and downed his milk with gusto now that he knew he could. They cleaned up the dinner mess. Well, Liam mostly, while Niall stood there and waited for him, occasionally helping to wipe down the counter.

Once they finished with the dishes and had put away all the leftover soup, Liam led Niall to the bathroom the brush their teeth, then to the sofa, where he spotted the toys and pacifiers on the coffee table.  “Would you like to try one out?” Liam asked, grabbing a pacifier.

Niall shifted in his seat. “Um.” He took it, looked at it, then at Liam. He leaned over purposefully, and Liam got what he meant so he pulled him halfway onto his lap. Niall ended up placing his hands on his own lap, not knowing what to do with them. “Yeah, now I want to.”

“Here,” Liam handed him the pacifier. Niall put it between his lips and sucked. It fit perfectly in his mouth, and he bit down on it, feeling the rubber, and sucked slowly. “You okay, babe?” Liam rubbed at his arm with his palm. His skin was a bit cold. “You feel a little chilly, want a blanket?”

Niall nodded. “Yesh.” He blushed at the sound he made around the binky.

Liam took the throw from the back of the sofa, wrapping it around Niall snuggly. He even tucked his arms into the blanket. “There you go. All snug like a bug, my little bug, hmm?” He nosed at his cheek, Niall whining. Liam chuckled. “Don’t make such a sad sound when I cuddle you, it makes me think you don’t like my hugs.” He pretended to move Niall off of him, and Niall protested. “I’m just kidding,” he laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Mean,” Niall huffed, but he smiled around his dummy, and put his head on Liam’s chest. It was nice to just stay like this and cuddle. He suckled his dummy a bit more, feeling content.

Liam just looked at him. He suddenly realized this was his best friend of many, many years acting like a baby sitting on his lap with a dummy between his lips. And he only felt love towards him. He was beautiful, really. He’d always liked looking after Harry, and now he could do what Louis did but with his own little one. With Niall. He was more than ready for it.

Liam could see that the boy was falling asleep. He brushed away stray messy hair from his cheeks and Niall just blinked up at him, sucking his binky slowly, curling deeper into the blanket around him. “You look ready for bed. I know we’re supposed to talk, but how about we do that tomorrow after breakfast instead, when you’re well-rested.”

Niall then yawned, the dummy falling out of his mouth a little, confirming he was tired. “Okay.” He was getting ready to sit up when Liam just lifted him into arms. Niall flailed, and his hands came to rest on Liam’s chest. “Liam,” he shrieked, wide awake now and scared. “Let me down.”

“I’m just taking you to my bed. Stay still or I might accidentally drop you.”

Niall held on for life. “Don’t drop me.”

“I won’t drop you, I promise.” He walked in the bedroom and shut the door with his foot.

Seeing the bed Niall got squirmy. “Want down,” he said to Liam. So Liam put him on the bed. Niall took off the blanket from his shoulders, Liam grabbed it and folded it and put it on the carpet for now.

Niall climbed under the covers and sighed, sinking his head into the pillows. He set his dummy out of his mouth and on the side table. “Comfy.”

Liam grinned. “I’m glad you’re comfy.” He stripped himself of everything but a pair of boxers and a tank top, setting his discarded clothing in the hamper. He watched Niall move about and get cozy, and Liam couldn’t help himself, but he grabbed the dummy Niall had in his mouth and handed it back to him. “Why don’t you sleep with it, maybe you’ll even sleep better?”

Niall just put it back in his mouth. “Otay.” He just stared up at Liam for a moment. The older was just standing there looking down at him. “What’re you doing?”

“Just, erm… Is it okay if I sleep here, too?” he asked, messing with his hair nervously.

Because it was his bed, and Niall was the one stealing it from Liam, Niall had no idea why Liam asked that. He had assumed they would be sleeping together in the first place. He didn’t want to sleep alone. So he snuggled deeper into the sheets, and opened the blanket for him to get into. “Stay.”

So Liam did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I’m not sure if I want Liam to be called daddy or mommy because I plan on having Zayn as a daddy. Should they both just be daddy, or one papa maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Liam gets Niall a cute new present, and they have a big talk. And Zayn shows up at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might not be the best chapter because I was busy hanging out with a friend who I hadn’t seen in years today and yesterday, but hopefully it’s still not too bad…

The morning came before Niall knew it, and he was awake in Liam’s bed, the dummy still in his mouth from before. But when he looked for Liam there wasn’t a Liam in sight in the bedroom at all. It made his stomach ache. He probably had gone because he didn’t want to do this after all. Yesterday was all fake, he knew it.

Niall whined, and sucked furiously on the dummy. He just wanted Liam.

“Good morning, Niall,” Liam’s voice came from the hallway.

Niall made a surprised sound, looked over at him as he walked into the room, his hands behind his back. “Wiam!” He smiled. He hadn’t left after all!

Liam grinned. “I have a present for you. I went to the store this morning and got it for you special.”

“A present for me?” Niall was giddy. He held out his hands.

Liam climbed onto the bed to sit in front of Niall, and out from his back came a grey stuffed elephant with a little green bow around its neck. Niall almost cried, and he touched it like it was made of fine silk, petting the head with the tips of his fingers. “I—I’ve never h-had a—” he stopped, and rubbed his cheek on its soft fur. A name, she had to have a name. “Her name is Elly,” he said.

Liam grinned. “Elly the elephant, okay, that’s perfect, Ni.”

He was so glad that Niall liked it. He had hoped to get him more presents, but he was going to search online for that stuff where he could special order, and they could even do it together. He didn’t have much money but he could spare some for this. “I made breakfast. So go to the toilet, brush your teeth and wash your face, all right?” He pat at his covered leg.

Niall nodded, clutching his stuffie to his chest. He didn’t even seem flustered at Liam telling him to use the toilet. “Elly can come to?”

“Of course she can.”

Niall grinned. He ran to the bathroom, and came out after with a smile still on his face minutes later. He took Liam’s hand, shocking him for a moment, but he quickly recovered and led him to the table. “Are pancakes and berries okay?”

“With whipped cream on top, too?” Niall asked as he sat down. He played with the stuffed elephant’s ears as he spoke.

“I’ll see if we have any. Stay here and get to know Elly, okay?” He kissed his head, Niall blushing, and left to make the food. He also put a sippy cup of cool milk in the fridge for Niall while he cooked. He didn’t know if the boy would like it warm or not, so they’d try that later.

He served the pancakes with strawberries and blueberry’s, and maple syrup, and there wasn’t any whipped cream unfortunately for the little one. Niall was sad that there wasn’t whipped cream but he just shrugged and dove in anyway. He got syrup all over, too, and Liam had to take his stuffie away so he didn’t get her dirty.

Niall protested. “Noo, wan’ Elly, please Liam?”

“Just until you’re done eating, she probably won’t want syrup all over her.”

Naturally, Niall was a messy eater, but now that he was slipping further into a childlike state of mind he was worse. Liam wondered if this was why Louis fed Harry all his meals. The good thing was that he seemed to be getting the hang of drinking out of a sippy. Liam would just have to be careful to not let him get too far yet in his headspace; they still had to speak adult to adult.

Liam finished first, and he went to help Niall eat after that. He had already cut up his pancake into bite-sized pieces, and Niall used the plastic fork for those but his hands for the berries, and they got coated in syrup and red and blue. “Can you get any messier, baby?” he teased, using a wet washcloth to wipe each finger. “Here,” he took the fork and poked at a berry, lifting it to Niall’s lips. “Open your mouth, honey, I’ll feed you the rest.”

Niall hesitantly opened his mouth. He let Liam feed him the berries, loving the attention, and the last few pancake bites as well. The food was gone so Liam took the plates away into the sink. “Okay, go clean your face, you messy boy.”

Niall just grinned sheepishly. And when he came out of the bathroom he proudly proclaimed he was, “all clean!” But of course Liam double checked with kisses on his face, and Niall giggled uncontrollably, shoving weakly at his arms, his eyes bright with laughter. “Liamm!! Noo-oo hahh-haha!”

Liam’s face was full of affection for the little one.

He waited for Niall to stop panting for breath. “All right, let’s got have a chat now.” Niall took Liam’s hand, and Liam led them to the sofa close by each other. By now, Niall’s mood seemed to have shifted in to a more apathetic one. The laughter was gone and the uncertainty was there.

“I’ll start, if that’s okay with you? Just gonna ask some questions and you can answer or not, okay?”

“Can I ‘av Elly?” Niall murmured. His hands and fingers twitched. “Please.”

“You can, love, thanks for asking so nicely.”

Liam grabbed her and gave her to Niall, but he just set her on his other side and left her there, almost ignoring her. Liam figured that was because he didn’t want to regress right now, but he still wanted her close by, for comfort. He was still nervous, though, even with Elly beside him. Niall had his eyes on his lap, and his leg seemed to be fidgeting, and he was stiff. Yeah, he was definitely nervous for this conversation.

Liam took his hand in his both, and rubbed his knuckles softly. Niall made a soft sigh, and his shoulders fell. “Don’t be nervous. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to, and you can ignore anything I ask if you want, I won’t mind.”

“Okay. I’ll try not to be…nervous…”

Liam waited a moment for Niall to really relax, continuing his soft caress on his hand. “Did you want to do this full time? Like, after work I’ll be here waiting for you?”

Niall looked at his face. “Uh, no? I figured that if I, well, r-regressed I could call you and you can just—if you aren’t too busy, I mean—come over?” He shrugged, looking down at his lap. “Doing it full time like Louis and Harry isn’t really for me… I love my job, I don’t want to leave it behind. Need the money, too.”

“All right, I understand. So just when you feel little I’ll come over?”

“Y-yeah…” Niall blushed.

Liam smiled, and brought his hand up to kiss his wrist. “Okay, I can do that.” He left his lips there for a moment, just looking at the innocent boy beside him. Niall’s skin was so soft on his mouth, and he had his hair all in his face but he could barely see his pretty blue eyes. “What if I see you acting little, say we’re hanging with the lads or something, what then? Would you be okay with me suggesting we leave?” He paused in thought. “Actually, did you want them to know?”

Niall fidgeted. “Um… I-I suppose…” He bit at his lip and became stiff in his shoulders again. “I—we can tell them, if you want to?” his voice trembled.

Liam would never tell the boys unless Niall wanted to.

He didn’t like seeing Niall like this. He just wanted to hug him better. So he pulled him up and into his lap, Niall eeped and gripped at his shoulders in shock, then he hid his face in his shoulder. Liam held the back of his neck gently, to let him know he was there.

“This is about you, Niall,” he said into his ear softly. The boy whimpered, gripped at Liam tighter. He rubbed his back in circular motions. “Not me. I’m looking after you and your needs and wants. So if you don’t want to tell them, it’s okay. While I am one hundred percent certain they wouldn’t blink an eye and that they’d be happy for you, if it isn’t what you want, we won’t do it.”

A moment later, Niall leaned back, eyes in near tears, and said with a thick voice, “I don’t want them to know, not yet.”

Liam kissed his forehead, and pushed away hair from his cheeks. He looked so frail. Had he always looked like this? Liam rarely saw this side of him, if ever. “How long have you been wanting this, Ni?”

Niall cleared his throat. He looked away from Liam’s intense gaze. “Um…I had some thoughts about it a few weeks ago, and it went away, but last week I just kept thinking about it. I guess visiting Harry set me over the edge.” He shrugged.

“And into my arms.”

Niall’s cheeks turned red. “Li…”

Liam just grinned. “It’s only the truth.”

Niall rubbed at his hot face with both hands. “Stop, please.”

It was hard for Liam not to pinch at his cute cheeks. But he still had other questions. “Can I ask what you did or didn’t want to happen? I will have rules, but we’ll talk about those later. I just want to know if you have any, uh, limits?”

The younger thought hard about this for a minute. “Well, I don’t want you to…like, punish me by, uh, hitting me?” Seeing Liam’s stunned face, he said quickly, “But spankings are perfectly fine, that’s totally fine with me, I swear. Just, uh, slapping and belts and—” He stopped when Liam gaped at him.

“You thought that I would hit you?” he whispered in shock.

Niall shrugged. “Had it happen to me before…”

Liam growled. “Who? Why the fuck would somebody hit my baby?” He held his arms around Niall’s tummy, almost locking him in. His nose rubbed against Niall’s neck. “My sweet Ni, I’d never hurt you.”

Hearing the worry from Liam had Niall feeling loved, nobody knew this part of him and Liam wanted to protect him and love him, and it was more than he could ask for in a daddy. And then he remembered the hurt and the sadness, and it was like the same throbbing ache of feeling unappreciated and uncared for from that scene he could feel right then.

“Niall, babe? Are you okay?”

Niall blurted it out. “I was getting into BDSM and somebody went too far…” Liam nodded at him to continue. “I colored out for the first time after he kept h-hitting me across the face…and-and it—” He shook his face, trying to stop the crying he felt bubbling in his chest. He was talking about it for the first time to a real person, not just somebody on the internet with shitty advice, not to himself in the bathroom mirror. “It was—it was the scariest thing, feeling that way. Trapped. I was—” He could practically hear his lungs struggling to breathe properly. He pushed at Liam’s chest to get farther away.

“No, no, c’me ’ere, sweetheart, don’t turn away, I’ve got you.” He pulled Niall closer into his arms, so Niall was leaning on his side onto his chest, so he could get proper breaths in. Liam cradled his head with one big hand. “Just follow what I do,” he said, and Niall felt his chest move, and he tried to copy that until he wasn’t panicking. “There, you better now?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I love you. I hope you know I would never hit you.”

“I know…” and Niall wanted to say it, say that word that started with ‘’d’’ and ended with ‘’y’’, but he wasn’t sure if it was too soon. If it would freak Liam out and he’d leave.

“That coloring thing, did you want to do that?” he asked, stroking his hair.

“Um. I’m not sure. I don’t know if—if when I get into my, uh, headspace I’ll remember to do that.” He cuddled his face into Liam’s shirt.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to. You just have to remember to tell me if you don’t like something, Ni.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Liam made circular rubbing motions on Niall’s back, soothing him. He was so calm right then, and when he looked up at Liam he was serene, his eyes calmer than any still water, and his cheeks were flushed perfectly. It made Liam’s stomach clench and his teeth as well. He was just so beautiful.

“Liam, you’re, uh, staring at me…again…”

“Sorry, you’re just so pretty, baby.” Liam grinned as Niall groaned.

“Didn’t you have anything else to ask me?”

“Yes I did. Was there anything at all that you wanted to do, specifically?”

Niall frowned. “Well, uhm, I know I said no at first, but could I try nappies?” He looked a bit pale saying that. “I just…I really want to do it.”

Liam frowned. “Don’t force yourself. Maybe…” He thought for a moment, maybe Niall could just try them out? Then another idea came to him. “Oh, how about we try pull-ups instead, and if you feel like it, then changing those to nappies, yeah?”

Niall hummed, smiling small. “That’s sounds perfect. And can, uh, can you call me baby? I like it. When you call me names like that…”

“Makes you feel little, huh, baby?” He scratched at his scalp. “My little Ni.” Liam cooed.

Niall blushed. “Liam,” he whined.

Liam smiled sweetly. “Try calling me “daddy”, okay? Get used to it and all.”

That was embarrassing to hear Liam actually say the word. He grabbed his new stuffie from behind him, hot in his own skin, nerves like a live wire, and held her snug close. Elly made him calm and he’d only had her for a few hours. “I—don’t make me, please.” He put his face in her tummy, and closed his eyes.

“All right, I’m sorry, love, I don’t mean to force you to do anything at all, you know that, right?” He played with his hair.

Niall nodded. “I know,” he murmured into the stuffed elephant. Liam made sure he knew that every other second.

Seeing Niall with his stuffie had him thinking that he wanted Niall to have everything he ever wanted, he wanted Niall to be surrounded in stuffed toys and just toys in general, thing that would make him all endearing and have that soft look in his eyes. “Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to look at some things online. We can order a few adult baby items, some onesies and your own binky’s and everything.”

Niall pulled his face from Elly, and his eyes shined. “Yeah?” he sounded excited.

“Yeah, baby, and we can even get you some cute pull-ups. Maybe some with little animals on it or whatever you want.”

“I—” Niall paused, and he got a lost look on his face, and then, “Li—dummy, please?”

“Of course you can have one, baby.” He reached into his pocket, where he stashed the other binky, and put it in Niall’s mouth, the boy making a surprised sound but then relaxing and laying on Liam’s chest. Liam rubbed his tummy. “You’re so cute,” he whispered.

Once he saw that Niall was falling asleep with each little rub to his tummy, Liam had deemed it nap time. Niall was protestant at first, he had only gotten up a couple hours ago it seemed like, but once he got Elly and a blanket with him in Liam’s bed, and Liam brought a bottle of cold milk, he was ready.

He made grabby hands for the bottle. “Wana try it,” he said.

Liam held it away from his reaching arms. “I know you do, but I’m going to give it to you, okay?” Niall nodded happily. “All right, come sit between my legs.” Liam sat against the headboard and pulled Niall’s back to his chest, and made sure he was comfortable before setting the false nipple in front of him. “Go ahead, drink your baba.”

At that word, Niall blushed, and slowly swallowed down the rubber nipple. He sucked. It was different than the sippy. The sippy was plastic and hard and he had to use his tongue, this was flexible rubber, and he didn’t have to work as hard for the milk. He really got into it quick.

“Good job, baby, you’re doing so well,” Liam praised. Niall was clutching at his arm soon enough, keeping the bottle close, and half it was gone eventually. He felt so happy right then, just being so close to Liam and being fed like that. It made him feel so safe. He felt himself slipping farther and farther…

And then it happened so suddenly that neither knew how to react.

Zayn appeared in the bedroom doorway. “Liam, babe, let’s—what is going on?” Zayn looked to Niall and Liam, where the bottle was in Niall’s mouth, and then back to Liam. “I don’t—”

Niall started crying. He shoved away Liam and the bottle, hitting it and causing it to fall and drip on the bed. He thrashed in Liam’s arms, wanting out, wanting away. “You said nobody would know!” Niall shouted through his tears. He elbowed at his stomach, and Liam grunted, letting him go. Niall ran away into the bathroom across the hall. “You’re a liar!” Niall shouted once, and he slammed the door and locked it.

Both of them were in awe. Zayn came to stand beside Liam, and he put his hand on his shoulder. There wasn’t even a blink, he just stared at the open door that Niall went through. “What did I just see? Was Niall sucking a bottle?” He shook his shoulder. “Liam?”

Liam snapped out of his shocked trance and turned to face him. He thought over what he heard Zayn had said and nodded at him. “Yeah, he—we do age play now.”

Zayn sat beside the distraught man and hugged him sideways. “So he didn’t want anybody else to know then?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah.”

After a pause, Zayn said, “Well… this certainly is popular. Maybe I should get in on it.”

Liam shoved him lightly, halfheartedly glaring. “Stop. Don’t be rude. Niall is very upset, he didn’t want anybody but me and him to know about all of this. Now he probably hates me.” He looked at the hallway again, extremely worried for his new little one. Niall was getting so deep into his headspace just minutes ago, and now it all seemed ruined. And it could be worse, Niall might possibly be in there not only crying, but feeling little and all alone.

“I’m actually not kidding…”

Those shocking words from Zayn made Liam snap his eyes up at the demon. “What did you say.”

Zayn laughed nervously. He scratched at his head near his horns, a sort of twitch Liam noticed he did when he pointed something out that made him uncomfortable or nervous. “Yeah. Well, we are together, right? I can’t just not be a part of this. Niall’s bound to see me a lot…”

“That’s it? If it is, then no, I won’t let you be a part of this if you feel it’s an obligation just because we’re together.” He crossed his arms. “I won’t make Niall feel that way, like an obligation.”

Zayn shook his head, eyes wide. “No, it wouldn’t—he wouldn’t be. I care about him, and I love watching Harry with or without you, and Niall is sweet as candy, babe, how could I not want to take care of him like this?”

“We only just started yesterday and that was barely a beginning. I’m not sure. Niall has to trust you, and he’s very delicate and emotional about all this and about people finding out. We can talk about it some other time. Right now, I need to go to my baby boy.” It had been long enough that he left him in there.

He walked past Zayn, who followed him. Liam shrugged when he gave him an asking glance.

So Zayn unlocked the bathroom door with a little demon magic. Liam went inside first, and his eyes fell on Niall sitting on the floor looking sad as could be, sobbing into his arms. It broke his heart in two, how could he have left him like this for even a second?

He picked Niall up from the cold floor and headed past Zayn again. Niall gasped in shock, and then turned around and hugged him tight once he knew who it was. “Mo-omm-y, I—I’m sor-ry-y!”

“Hush, baby, shhhh,” he murmured, rocking Niall in his arms. He ignored the M word, not really caring too much if it had been daddy or dad, although that is what he assumed Niall had wanted. He more cared about getting this freezing and crying boy warm and happy.

On the couch, he wrapped him in a blanket, lying his head in his lap. “Just relax, I’m here, I’ll never ever leave.” He told Niall to breathe and listen to him, and eventually—really, it was about ten minutes or so of hearing the most horrible crying he had ever had to hear—his sobbing turned into soft crying and occasional hiccupping.

“Stay,” Niall demanded. “Mommy,” he looked up into his eyes with love.

Liam sucked in a deep breath. This was crazy. Did this actually happen? Was this how it happened every time Niall really regressed? He gazed at him like Liam could do anything, fix anything, and Niall trusted him, completely. He could see it in his eyes. Liam only wanted to hug him and make the world perfect for him.

Then Zayn was there, and Niall hid and made a hurt sound when he saw Zayn standing by the couch and pushed his face into Liam’s stomach.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s just Zayn.” He slowly pet his hair.

Zayn just looked down at him, smiled kindly. Niall looked so sad that Zayn just wanted to kiss away all his fears. He had no clue that the blonde boy wanted this, or was so depressed, usually he was so carefree and funny. Had he really been hiding this for so long?

There was some mumbling in Liam’s stomach, and Liam smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, baby, he only cares about you.” Liam stroked Niall’s cheek. “Do you want Elly?”

Niall sniffed. He looked at up Zayn, and Liam, and nodded. “Elly, please?” he asked sweetly. Zayn was there instantly with the stuffed elephant that he assumed was Elly. Niall cuddled it close, and thanked Zayn softly.

“Anything for you, cutie pie,” Zayn cooed at Niall. Niall barely smiled, but Zayn took it as a win. He was sad at the moment, smiling was probably not his favorite thing. “Hey, how about I get that bottle and you’re mommy can give it to you?”

Liam nodded, caressing his back. “Yeah, that’d be nice, huh, love? Then you can nap and cuddle with the both of us in the bed.” Liam smiled at Zayn. He would get Niall to get used to him, but it was up to the blonde boy if he wanted him as a parental figure.

“Baba Zen?” Niall babbled.

And Zayn went to fetch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll be a couple weeks til the next part as my birthday is coming up and i have plans for the week and my work schedule after that is weird. 
> 
> thannks for reading! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month! I did say it would be a while...I just didn't think it'd be that long, sorry! 
> 
> SO. There will be one more chapter and then that's it for this story!! I will make one shots of course :) Also I will be adding more of a "demon" element to a few things in later works because it's lacking. But yeah, this is the second to last chapter. I want to thank everyone who left kudos and commented and also bookmarked this, it's very cool to see people enjoying this :) and this part is just around 2000 words!!

 

The bottle feeding from Liam made Niall sleepy, and combining the warm milk with the crying he had just done meant he was already passing out in Liam’s arms. Once he was completely asleep, and with Elly still hanging under his arm, Liam laid him out on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

He and Zayn went to talk in the kitchen. “You know I care for you, right?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded, a curious look in his eyes. “Well, I just… You won't like this, but I think you should probably go, um, for now, I mean.” He felt sad to be saying it, but it had to be said.

To say that Zayn was surprised was a total underestimation. “Leave? But I thought—we were…? And Niall—I thought I was going to, you know, be involved?”

“Niall didn’t say anything to you about it, Z.” Liam was upset that he had to do this. He pulled Zayn into his arms, and the other clung to Liam’s back. “I’m sorry. I just want him to get used to me looking after him, and focus on getting used to all of this…you know?” He cupped the demons cheek, looking into his eyes. Zayn’s eyes were sad. “I think if you suddenly came into the picture it would confuse him.”

“I understand.” He gave Liam a gentle kiss on his lips, and gentle was strange for their kisses. It was nothing at all like when his fangs scraped his lower lip, leaving Liam breathless. This kiss was quick, and then he left without saying anything else, even though his eyes spoke for him.

Liam still felt his warm skin lingering on his palm. His chest ached. He knew he’d hurt Zayn. And he’d hurt himself by saying that to his boyfriend. But Zayn would be okay. He was strong while Niall was fragile right now, and Liam wanted to keep him from any further stressful situations. And deciding on whether or not he’d wanted another caretaker was stressful, he knew that Niall just needed time.

Eventually, maybe he and Zayn could both look after him.

Niall groaned from the living room. Liam checked on him to see he had his thumb tucked between his lips. He fondly rolled his eyes at the site and changed the thumb for the pacifier, and just watched him for a while, admiring how adorable he looked. He didn’t think he’d like this so much, and he was only doing it for Niall’s sake, but after just a day he sort of loved it.

He had to admit it would be nice to have help doing this. Zayn was good with Harry. But Niall…he didn’t think Niall was ready to have two people care for him like this. He’d only known Zayn for a little while. Would he even want Zayn to participate? He seemed okay with it earlier, though he had regressed and only then was he okay with it.

He didn’t know what to do.

_+_

Zayn went to Louis and Harry’s place. He just needed some comfort, really, and his best friend Louis, and Harry, who Zayn cared for more like a nephew than anything, would hopefully be able to take away this sadness from what just happened with Liam.

Liam was right. Niall needed more time. He just didn’t like it. Zayn wanted him and Liam to have their own little one, and Niall was perfect for that role. He was so sweet, and smelled just as sweet, and he only wanted to hold him when he saw him with the bottle, and then sleeping in Liam’s arms looking so innocent… Zayn just melted.

It was like Harry could tell he was sad, because all he did was sit in his lap and kiss at his face and arms and neck, and giggle and say his name. “Z! Zeeee! Smile! Be happy, kay? Hawwy love you!” He kissed his nose, and laughed gleefully when Zayn managed a little smile.

Louis watched on, worried. He could feel the sadness waving off of Zayn, and wondered why. He was sulking, but it was so much more than that. “You okay, Z? Do you want me to put Harry down for a nap?” Meaning: do you want to talk in privacy without the baby?

Zayn shook his head. He held Harry tighter, and kissed his cheek, loving the sound of his laughter. He soaked himself in it, hoping the baby’s laughing would make him happy.

_+_

Liam was making himself a drink, non-alcoholic of course, when he heard Niall stirring awake. So he left his drink in the kitchen and saw Niall siting up, sucking his pacifier. “Mommy!” he said happily, reaching for Liam.

And he was a puddle of goo hearing that, it was adorable. “Mommy’s here,” he said, and felt a blush rise on his cheeks. He sat down and Niall crawled into his lap.

“Where Zen?” He looked around for him.

Then Liam’s phone beeped. He took it out, and saw it was message from Louis. A picture message. His breath hitched when he opened it. It was a picture of Zayn with Harry on his lap, looking so sad. It broke him to see.

“Mooommyy,” Niall whined.

“Hush, baby.” He pet his hair.

“But I hungry.”

“Okay, I’ll make you a snack.”

After Niall ate an apple sliced up with peanut butter, Liam decided it was time to go over the rules he’d thought of last night.

There were four basic rules for Niall to follow, and a few others that were just normal things, like keeping things tidy, like toys, be nice, and don’t shout in the house, and if he asked Niall to do something he would do it or there would be punishment. He said just that, and then told the rules to Niall.

Tell mommy when you’re feeling little

Never lie to mommy about anything

Ask if you have to use the bathroom or kitchen (he said because it was dangerous for a little one to be in either without supervision)

The last one was the hardest. And if Niall didn’t like it, he would take it away. This was all for him, and if he didn’t like a rule, then it would be gone if he wanted it to be so.

Only mommy can make you cum

“Is that okay, baby boy? I’m not crossing the line, am I?”

“No,” Niall reddened hearing the last one, but he liked it. Liam having the control. Liam making him feel good. He wanted it now. “I like them. Thank you, Liam.”

“Do you want to have these posted on the wall? I can get a chalkboard or something?” he asked. Louis had Harry’s on the fridge, so he wondered if Niall wanted or needed that.

“No,” Niall said. “That’s…embarrassing. I’ll remember them.” He hugged Liam, and sighed.

“Why did Zayn leave? I thought he…” he snuggled his face into Liam’s chest. “Didn’t he like me?”

Liam wondered how anyone couldn’t like Niall, he was sunshine and happiness, and adorable. “Of course he did, lovely. He just…. Well, I had to ask him to leave, for you.”

“Why?”

Liam frowned. It sounded like Niall really wanted him. Maybe he misunderstood what he would want. So he asked, “Do you want me to have him come over?”

Niall bit his lip, and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ni, why do you want him to come over?”

“I want him to…” he hid his face again, but Liam wasn’t having it. He pulled his head back gently to look in his eyes. Niall whined, and Liam gave him a look. “I want him to be my daddy, okay?” He started to cry. “I just want us to be happy together, is that bad?”

“Oh, little one, no, it’s okay!” Liam hugged him. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t know if you’d want that, you haven’t known him long.”

Niall sniffled. “But you like him, don’t you mommy?”

“Yes I do. Very much.”  Liam smiled, and kissed Niall’s cheek.

“You trust him?”

“Yes.”

“Then I do, too.”

So in the end, Liam texted Zayn and asked him to come over.

When Zayn showed up, it was to see nervous Liam and Niall sitting on the couch. Niall clutched his stuffie to his chest for comfort. “Why did you ask me over?” He was still upset, but he wouldn’t refuse seeing his boyfriend and Niall.

“Baby, why don’t you tell Zayn what we talked about?”

Niall was sort of shy, and he hid his face in his hands. Now that he had to say it to him, he felt nervous. Did he even want Niall like that? Maybe Zayn was kidding when he told Liam, who said that he was sure Zayn wanted to be a part of this.

“Babe?” Zayn asked hesitantly. “What is it?” He knelt down to look up at him, and touched his thigh. “You can tell me anything, Ni.”

That was all he needed. “Will you be my daddy?”

Zayn’s legs give a little, and he almost fell backwards. “W-what? Yes! I mean. Yes, I would. Thank you!” He jumped up and hugged them both, and they laughed and hugged back. He was the happiest he’s ever been. He had two people to care about, two more people really, counting Louis and Harry. While his sisters didn’t need him anymore, Niall and Liam did. And that was all he wanted or needed.

_+_

“So, like this?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Hold it up more, but not too much or he’ll choke. He guzzles it down like a pro.”

It was bedtime, and Liam was letting Zayn to the job or giving Niall his second bottle, but this time it was warmed milk. Niall loved it. He sat in Zayn’s lap on the bed, the boy in shorts and a soft t shirt. He was cuddly, too, clinging his hands to the horned demons shirt.

“He’s so cute,” Zayn whispered, and his free hand rubbed up and down Niall’s back. The blonde gurgled, and sucked harder. His lips were pink and pretty and he made these sounds just like Harry, but it was different somehow. He was the daddy, this was his little boy. He looked up at Liam, smiled, and Liam just smiled back. It was enough to say thank you, and show their love for each other and their baby boy.

When Niall went to bed in Liam’s bed, Liam and Zayn went over what Liam had talked to Niall about in the living room. Like the rules and what he wanted to be treated like, how it wasn’t going to be a 24/7 thing like it was mostly with Harry. And he changed the rules to include him and Zayn, not just having everything be exclusively to “mommy”. He also, went over punishments with Zayn. They had punished Harry before but that was different. He told Zayn about Niall’s previous BDSM life and how he was hit, so spanking him for the first time would have to be careful. It would only be used if time out wasn’t working, really, or if it was a big rule broken or he threw a fit.

And the most important thing, or to Niall at least. “I have to keep this a secret from Lou and Haz?”

Liam nodded. “Just until Niall wants them to know, he probably will want a playdate with Hazza along the way. We still have to shop for baby things, too, like online or in a store, I’m not sure yet.”

“I can help find a store.”

“One that’s not just a sex shop? This is more than that, even if the rules say we will be taking it towards that way.” 'That way' meaning Niall was going to be cumming from their hands only. He could picture it now, and it was so perfect. Him and Zayn cuddling up to baby Niall in the bed, and kissing him all over, and he would giggle, that was just Niall. Then they would play with his nipples and make him moan, and after teasing him, Liam couldn't wait to make Niall cum all in his pull-up (if he still wanted them).

“So, just no penetration?" Zayn asked 

“Fuck, Z.” Liam blushed. Zayn was so hot, staring into his face with those dark eyes. He licked his lips and grinned. Liam wanted to grab his horns and ride him like a horse and never let go of him, he would ride his thick cock all night if he could. And he wanted Zayn to kiss his neck and make him bleed a little--just a little few drops, he wasn't that into blood play.

And he wanted all three of them to play. Liam had never known he was kinky, but then Zayn came along and showed him a few things, and now Niall was there, and it was meant to be.

Zayn grinned. “Are we going to still penetrate each other, Liam baby?” he teased.

“Well, yes,” he said, like it was a stupid question.

“We can have parent sex. With a sleeping baby in the next room.”

Liam stood up. He wanted to fuck him right now, but he was too tired from the day, and Niall was in the bed asleep. It just wasn’t going to happen. “I’m going to bed now. You can either come with and sleep, or use your hand and have the couch.”

Liam stood up. He was too tired for this. “I’m going to bed now. You can either come with and sleep, or use your hand and have the couch.”

“Okay, mommy.”

“Couch it is.”

He left Zayn sitting there and got settled in bed with Niall tucked under his arm, the adorable baby cuddling and humming around his pacifier. It wasn’t even a minute later that the door opened and Zayn climbed in, kissed them both on the cheeks and said goodnight.

Yeah, they were going to be a happy family. A weird family, but a happy one still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you all think if I gave Harry some demon aspects? Like horns or a power or something?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait everyone. I had writer's block, which always seems to happen to me whenever I try to end a story. I was nervous posting this since it's been a while so I hope it's good :O
> 
> Thank you to all of those who read and to those who left me sweet comments and helpful comments, and the number of kudos is so very very awesome! Oh, and anyone who bookmarked, thank you lots!
> 
> Please enjoy :) only one more chapter after this one.

_One Month Later…_

Niall was as happy as he could ever be. He loved his new things, like his special highchair and crib with the soft cushioned blue bars, and his nappies and pull-ups he picked out the designs for. But his Elly elephant he loved the most, after his parents of course who he loved more.

Liam and Zayn were proud of him. They were proud of how far he’d come, of how he had adapted. Proud even when he was bad and was put in the corner, because he always said sorry and was forgiven.

Somehow, they had managed to keep it a secret still. Liam never had Louis and Harry visit because of all the little things around the house, especially the room full of adult baby supplies, Niall’s’ room, that included a crib and changing table.

Instead, they always went to the park or to Louis and Harry’s, and Niall was good at keeping away from his headspace, although they did have to leave when Zayn or Liam could see him slipping, which happened a lot around Harry.

Louis never suspected anything, and Harry just loved playing with anyone. Niall was glad to play no matter his mental age. He just stayed right on that line, and if he ever crossed it, they made sure he was safe at home in their arms without Louis or Harry knowing why they had to leave.

It was about three weeks earlier right when Zayn was given the title of “daddy” when Louis had called Liam to see how Niall was doing. Liam made sure Louis knew that Niall was okay, and a few days later they all went to Louis and Harry’s and had dinner and it was really nice, even if Niall had to leave early because of a shift at work (truthfully he was feeling small, wanting to be held by his mummy and daddy, and when they got home he was given a warm bath, put in a soft onesie and nappy, and cuddled until he fell asleep between Liam and Zayn).

And now, they were headed to the park to have lunch, just the five of them.

Niall refused to wear his pull-up under his shorts because he didn’t want to today. He even yelled at them when they tried to convince him to. “I don’t need one, for crying out loud!” He’d gotten a warning after that for his rudeness. After all, Zayn and Liam were worried, as he’d been having accidents lately at work and that was why he wore them nearly 24/7 now.

“You’re okay, right Ni?” Zayn asked, taking his hand as they walked to the car to leave. He felt Niall squeeze it. “You’re sure about the pull-up?”

Niall grumbled, and nodded. “Yeah, I am. Stop bugging me about it.”

Hearing that, Liam came up from behind and touched Niall’s back gently. “There isn’t a reason to be rude, Niall. We just want to keep you safe.” And make sure no one knows about the age play. But if anything ever happened and Niall did slip in public, there was a plan. Which was why in the back of the car under the last seat was a backpack that held supplies. Nappies, pull-ups, wipes, a dummy, spare clothes in case of an accident, and that was just to name a few. Liam wanted to be prepared always.

“Sorry, Liam. I know you want me safe, but trust me, I can go one day without them.”

Liam smiled. “I trust you.” What he did not trust was Niall’s bladder, which had been used to letting go whenever it pleased.

They had packed lunches and blankets, and Liam drove them all to the park, Niall in the back with Zayn beside him. They almost invested in a car-seat (Zayn was the one who bought everything, he was basically rich) but Niall only wanted things in the house, things only they could see.

On the way there, Zayn had to hide demon aspects, so he used a bit of demon magic to make himself hidden and blend in. He was used to it, having traveled across the world as a human for many years. Liam liked him as a demon or human, really, but in truth what he liked best was the Zayn that had fangs and horns and was as warm as a heater.

“Don’t like it,” Niall grumbled, pushing his face into Zayn’s tummy. “You’re better the other way.”

Zayn laughed and pet his hair. “I know you don’t like it, but I have to blend in.”

“Stupid,” he mumbled. “Not my Zayn.”

Liam grinned through the mirror at his partner. “He’s the same, love, just looks different.”

“I know!” Niall pouted up at his daddy. “Still don’t like it.”

“I have to, baby,” Zayn said again. He kissed Niall’s forehead.

“No! Not Zayn!”

Liam was getting tired of all the shouting that Niall was doing today. “Stop shouting, I’ve had enough of grumpy Niall. I can cancel this lunch at any time and we can head back and you’ll get the corner.”

Niall turned red, he didn’t mean to be bratty. “Sorry, Liam.”

“Be good, Ni,” Zayn said into his ear. “You get to play with Harry on the slides, that’s fun, yeah?”

Well, Niall did like slides, and the swings. He glanced over at Liam. “Liam, can you push me on the swings, too?”

“Of course, babe!”

It wasn’t that busy at the park. Only a few people here and there, mostly couples taking a stroll. Over by a set of trees and shade from the little bit of sun they had was Harry and Louis. There was a blanket on the ground, and a diaper bag and a few baskets probably with food and toys.

Harry was obviously still in his little mind because he was wearing bright yellow shorts and a bright colored tee, and a nappy clearly shown through his clothes, puffy and big. Niall wondered how he could do it, but he supposed it was mostly trusting his daddy.

“Niall! Li and Zee!” Harry ran toddled over to them and hugged them, getting kisses from each of them. “Ni, come play!” He took Niall’s arm, and they laughed and ran to the slides.

The “adults” sat and talked, and Liam ate one of the sandwiches he made. Louis occasionally went with Harry to play, and Zayn was dragged along a few times to push them on the swings or catch Harry down at the bottom of the slide.

Liam demanded to be pushed on the swing, too, and Louis grinned evilly and pushed as hard as he could, not really THAT hard, and Liam went higher that the bars. He was pale as a ghost after that.

Zayn cuddled him close under his arm and glared at Louis. “You better watch yourself, Louis.” Niall came to Liam and hugged him, too, and Harry stuck his tongue out at his daddy and hugged Liam with Niall.

“Mean daddy!” Harry said. “Hurted my Li-Li!”

Hearing that, Niall frowned at his friend. No, Liam was his. His mummy.  Niall hugged Liam tighter and tried not to be mean to his friend and fellow little even if he wasn’t aware of that fact.

Eventually, Niall was taken back to the slides and they took turns down them, the other three watching Niall play with Harry.

“Niall is good with Harry.”

Liam grinned at Louis. “He’s the best, isn’t he?”

Louis agreed, and so did Zayn. They all sat back on the blanket and enjoyed the sun and conversations.

It was an hour later when Harry ran over to them with a confused and scared look. “Ni peed, daddy!” He crawled into Louis’ lap. “He’s askin’ for his mummy.”

Without any hesitation, Liam stood up. His chest hurt with how hard his heart was pounding. “Where is he?”

“Slides!”

Liam and Zayn ran over, Louis not far behind with Harry in his arms. And there, hiding under the slide, was Niall. Liam couldn’t smell the pee, but Zayn could, and there was a lot of it. He’d had several juice boxes with Harry, it was the only drink they’d brought besides soda, and Zayn never recalled seeing him head to the public restrooms. They should have paid more attention to him.

“Zayn, get the bag,” Liam said, crouching down to the crying Niall. He was on his bottom on the bark, and his brown shorts stained all around. “Hey little love, mummy’s here, come out please so we can give you some fresh clothes, okay?”

Niall whined, looking back at Harry and Louis, embarrassed. “No.”

“What happen, daddy?” Harry asked. “Is Ni okay?”

Louis frowned at Liam, who gave a little shrug. So Louis kissed Harry’s forehead, and said, “Yeah, he’ll be fine. Let’s go play and Niall will be back soon to join us, all right?” He looked at Liam, and the eyes said all. He wanted answers later, but for now he took the curious Harry back to the blanket to give him a few toys to occupy himself with.

Liam got Niall to come out after that, and he looked around for anybody that could see and there were a few, so he pulled Niall close and headed for the bathrooms, Zayn headed over and went the same way with the backpack in his hands.

There was a changing table in the bathroom but it wasn’t big enough for Niall, so they lay down the changing mat that folded up on the ground, only after Liam cleaned the floor with a few paper towels, because public bathrooms were disgusting. Zayn made sure to lock the door as well so no one could come inside.

Niall was still sniffling and crying, and Zayn helped him lay on the blue mat, gently wiping them all away. “Mummy and daddy are here, bug, you don’t have to be afraid. You want a binky, hmm?” Niall just opened his mouth a little, and Zayn happily put the blue dummy in, the little suckling it happily.

Liam had taken out the nappy instead of the pull up. “I think we should just keep him in these for a while, Z.” Zayn agreed. “Well, except for when he goes to work, then it’s a pull-up, sound good?”

Niall wiggled on the mat. He gurgled around the dummy. He didn’t look happy about that.

“I know, sweety, but it’s for your own good.” Liam smiled down at him.

Zayn helped take him out of the clothes he wore and Liam wiped his privates down. Liam lifted his legs up and got his bottom wiped off, and placed the dry nappy under him. After putting on the powder, he taped him up. “There, all done. You were so good for me and daddy, love!” Liam kissed his belly, and Niall smiled, holding out his arms for a hug, which he got from both of them.

Zayn took out the spare clothes and asked Niall if he wanted pants or shorts, to which he shrugged. So Zayn picked shorts and a soft cotton tank top with a symbol of batman on it. Niall let him move him how Zayn wished, and then he was all done.

Liam and Zayn squished Niall in between them in a big hug, and they told him they loved him and would never let anyone or anything hurt him.

“You have to take the binky out now, baby boy,” Liam said. “But when we get home you can have it back.” Niall didn’t like it, but he knew it had to be done.

Once they cleaned up everything and packed all the stuff away, they left the bathroom.

Walking out with his head held high, holding Zayn and Liam’s hands, Niall tried to be brave. But then there was Louis and Harry at the door, the daddy with a curious look. Harry walked over and hugged Niall, and when he felt something around his waist he poked at it, the diaper, Niall moving away to hug Liam.

Forget brave, he just wanted his mummy to hold him.

“Don’t touch there, H,” Zayn said. “Niall is a little shy right now.”

Harry frowned. Louis came up behind him, and lifted him into his arms sideways, on his hip. “Is Ni wearing a nappy?” Harry asked.

“He is, baby,” Louis answered. “Now, we all should head back home. You three are coming to ours for a bit to chat?”

“Yeah, of course,” Liam agreed, rubbing Niall’s back when he got fussy in his arms. Niall reached for his daddy’s hand and Zayn let him. “We’ll meet you there, though. The three of us need a minute together.” Liam handed Niall over to Zayn, and kissed Harry’s head. “We’ll see you soon, Hazza.” Zayn did the same, and Niall looked up at Harry with bright blue eyes.

_+_

It was actually pretty easy telling them both what was going on, because it was obvious after the park incident. They just sat on the sofa and talked about it, Louis and Liam mostly, while Zayn just occasionally commented. Harry was watching TV, a bit worn out from the day at the park. He hadn’t gotten his afternoon nap yet.

The thing was though, Niall wouldn’t leave his mummy’s arms. He was tired, and upset, and the more that they all talked about this, the more his head hurt. He wanted them to stop talking about him and how adorable he looked in his nappy and how it was going to be so nice having Harry and Niall play together and blah blah.

He rubbed his eyes with his fists and huffed, fidgeting on Liam’s lap. He turned to the TV, and blinked slowly at the bright lights.

“He’s so cute,” Louis said, smiling at Niall. “Can I—?” and he made a gesture towards his lap.

Niall was shocked when Liam started to lift him from his lap. “Mummy!” he cried. His hands gripped Liam’s shirt hysterically, and he looked into Liam’s eyes with fear.

“It’s just Louis, baby,” Liam cooed. “He won’t hurt you.”

Zayn stroked up and down his back. He knew Niall was feeling a lot right now, he knew it wasn’t easy for him to let his secret out like this. But Zayn wanted him to know they all loved him no matter what he liked.  “We love you, sweety. Louis loves you, too. He just wants to show you he loves you.”

Louis nodded. “I promise I won’t hurt you, honey. Can I just hug you for a bit?”

Sniffling, Niall glanced at his mummy and daddy. They gave him encouraging smiles and nods, so he supposed it was okay, even if he did like his mummy’s arms the most, all strong and warm and solid. “I guess...”

Liam kissed his head. “Such a good boy. Mummy loves you.”

Niall’s head got lighter hearing that. He always liked hearing that. He puckered his lips, and Liam chuckled and kissed him once before handing him over to sit in Louis’ lap. It was different, softer, and warmer, too. Louis grinned down at him after tucking Niall’s head closer to his neck, and he rubbed his tummy, and it was so good he couldn’t help but groan and close his eyes.

They all laughed, except Harry, who watched with a glare. That wasn’t his spot, it was Harry’s spot, and Harry’s daddy.

“Is he falling asleep?” Liam whispered, weaving fingers in Niall’s hair to soothe him. A few seconds later, they heard his deep breathing. “I think he really needed a nap, huh?”

“Big day for him,” Zayn said.

“He’s so tiny,” Louis said. Niall started mouthing at his shirt collar. “I think he wants his dummy,” he chuckled. He pulled Niall away a bit so he wouldn’t get his shirt wet, and the boy made a sad sound in his sleep, trying to grasp onto Louis.

Harry suddenly jumped up. “No! My spot!” He grabbed Niall’s arm and tugged.

“Harry!” Louis hissed. He pulled Niall away from his baby’s hands. “That isn’t nice at all. What are you doing?”

Harry’s lip wobbled. “Don’t wan’ him there, daddy. ‘s my spot.” He cried, and slammed his feet repeatedly on the carpet. “No no NO NOOO!”

“Harry Edward Styles.” Louis gently maneuvered Niall back into Liam’s lap, and took his own over to the corner, Harry thrashing about. He sat him down on his butt on the carpet, the boy huffing in displeasure. He knelt to his level. “You need to cool down, ten minutes, okay?” He kissed Harry’s forehead, and pet away some stray hair from his teary face. He was just jealous, Louis figured. “Daddy loves you, baby.”

Harry whined. “My daddy.” He lifted his arms, and pouted.

Louis sighed. “No, sweety. Ten minutes in the naughty corner. Stay still and be quiet, please.” He sat back with the others, keeping an eye on him.

Luckily Niall was still asleep in Liam’s arms. “Is it okay if we put him in the play pen for now? Until he wakes up?”

Louis said it was fine, and they all heard Harry whine about it. “I’m adding five minutes just for that, Harry.”

Harry held back his whine. He didn’t want to upset his daddy anymore.

Fifteen minutes was a long time for Harry to just sit and be still, and he had to admit it did have him feeling less mad at Niall and more at himself now for being so mean. Niall was just sleeping, and Harry loved Niall, and he just wanted a cuddle with Louis. He felt bad for pulling on his arm like that. And for yelling at his daddy, and he only wanted a hug now.

Louis came over and took him out, and Harry held him tightly around his neck. Louis kept his arm under his bottom, Harry on his hip. “You going to be good now, love? What did you learn not to do?”

“Yes, Harry real sorry,” he murmured in his neck. “Sorry for yelling, an’ bein’ mean to Ni. Love Ni. And Harry love daddy. Won’t yell or be mean or tell daddy no.”

Louis kissed his head in praise. “Good boy. I’m proud of you.” He heard Harry yawn, and smiled. “I think you need a nap, too, huh? You want to cuddle with Niall in the play pen, hm, baby?” he cooed. He began setting him down beside the napping blonde. Harry latched on to Niall’s arm, and put his thumb in his mouth. Louis replaced it with a dummy, and covered him with a blanket. “Sleep well, honey.”

Watching the two little’s sleeping, cuddling, Louis’ heart was warm with love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! :) So this is the final chapter! I just have to say **thank you** to everyone who bookmarked and read this crap, and gave kudos and comments. I just love everyone of you! (:
> 
> Oh, and if there is anything specific someone wants to see in my age play series you can ask me here or message me on twitter! If it fits with my whole story idea I will gladly put it in :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Enjoy the last chapter please!!!**

The days went on for Niall. He had days he went to work, and days he did not, days were he was little and days when he was big. Yesterday he spent the night at Liam and Zayn’s. His second home. It was morning now, and he didn’t have to work. 

Liam came to get him from his crib. Niall was fussy, wriggling in Liam’s arms. He wanted to sleep more. “Good morning, baby,” Liam cooed at Niall. “I know you just want to play, but let’s get you out of this dirty nappy and into more comfortable clothes first, okay?” He placed the sleepy boy onto the changing table and got everything set out. He maneuvered Niall so he could unzip his sleep-suit from the back, and set it in the dirty bin so he was only in his nappy.

It was only the second time that he would be changed into a diaper for the day instead of a pull-up. Liam and Zayn decided that he would wear the pull-ups at work only, and diapers all other times. Today was the day that new rule would be enforced for good.

Blushing on the cushioned changing table, Niall looked up at Liam hovering over him. He loved him a lot even if this was embarrassing sometimes. He wasn’t always fully in his headspace. But his mummy and daddy were the only ones who could look at his private parts, they said so, and they said it was okay to be embarrassed even if he didn’t really need to be.

Liam un-did the nappy and took it off, smiling at his baby. He struggled to get it out from under him because Niall was moving about, but he eventually did. “You made a big mess last night, huh, babe?” He found a slight redness between Niall’s butt cheeks. After getting all the mess clean from his baby’s bottom, he grabbed cream and rubbed it on the sore spots.

While he did that, Niall’s willy was getting stiff. He made it apparent that he wanted attention there, too, by groaning and moving his hips.

Liam hummed. “I know, little boys get these all the time,” he said, and he carefully wiped at his half-hard penis to get rid of the pee. Niall whined and squirmed. Liam slipped a nappy under him, one with bright colored dino’s all over it, and secured it just tight enough. “Mummy loves you.” He kissed Niall’s cheek.

Niall did not like being denied good touches. “Mummy,” Niall cried. He moved his hips, trying to get Liam to touch him even if he had his nappy on. “Hurts.”

Liam leaned down and kissed his belly. “It’ll pass, love, don’t worry.”

“No!” He pouted, and reached his hand to touch himself over the diaper. It wasn’t fair that he had to deal with this pain, his mummy should make him feel good. But instead of touching Niall’s willy, his mummy grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. “No, no!”  He glared at Liam.

“Do not tell me no.” He gave him a stern look. “And I will not hesitate to put you in the naughty corner if you don’t stop giving me that dirty look.”

Niall whined. “Hurts.” He pouted up at Liam, and his eyes watered. “Fun time?”

Liam sighed. “Ni, please, it’s too early for fun time, and you already have a clean nappy on. Besides, I already had planned for us to have breakfast and a little TV. After dinner we can play in the big boy bed if you’re good today. Does that sound nice, love? Have you missed the big boy bed?” He tickled Niall’s tummy.

Niall squealed. “Big, big boy Ni!” He jumped up to hug Liam. “Ni will be good.”

“I can’t wait,” Liam said with a smile. He put him in a blue and white striped onesie and made sure his binky was in his mouth and attached to the clip on his clothes. He took him to the living room, where Zayn waited for them on the couch.

“Daddy!” Niall screamed. He jumped in Liam’s arms to get to Zayn. When Liam let him down he hopped up into Zayn’s lap, kissing him with a big smack of his lips.

“Good morning, little bug.” Zayn held him in his arms tightly. “I’ve got someone who wants to see you.” He pulled Elly from behind him, and Niall took her quickly into his arms, happily humming.

After a minute of cuddling, Liam reached for Niall. “Okay, love, let’s fix your bottle.”

“No! Wana stay in daddy’s arms, mummy!” He begged with his blue eyes. “Daddy can make my bottle?”

“Er…” Liam wasn’t sure how that would work, Niall in Zayn’s grip while he made his milk. “Zayn?”

But the look on Niall’s face was too adorable to say no to. “Sure, daddy can do that.” Zayn stood up, and made sure Niall was secure on his hip. “Okay, sweetie, let’s make you your bottle.”

“You sure you got him, Z?”

“Yeah, I’ve got him. I’m much stronger than you.”

“Hey now, that isn’t true!” Liam objected. He crossed his arms.

“Daddy, mummy’s is strong!” Niall said, tugging on Zayn’s horn. “Not nice!”

“Okay, okay. C’me here, babe,” Zayn said with a laugh.

“Fine.” Liam kissed him square on the lips, Niall pretending to gag but they both saw the smile in his face. Liam laughed and ruffled his hair. “I’ll make breakfast, then.”

Usually it was Liam who made the boy’s morning bottle, and not with the boy in his arms, while Zayn helped cook breakfast once he was done feeding him. Occasionally Niall wanted to see his bottle being filled and heated up, though, so Zayn made him a warm bottle of milk with Niall on his hip, Niall watching excitedly.

“Are you hungry for you bottle, baby boy? Yeah, can’t wait, huh?” He bounced him a bit, and Niall squealed, Elly held firm in one of his hands.

The bottle was given to him on the couch, with Zayn having Niall sitting on his lap sideways. Holding the bottle just before his little’s face, Niall looked up at him with heavy hooded lovey eyes, and Zayn smiled. “My beautiful Niall.”

“Dada,” Niall blushed.

“Okay, here you go.” He fed the false nipple to his lips, and Niall latched his lips around it, and sucked down the warm sweet milk. Zayn kept his hand rubbing comfortingly on his back. “Taste good, huh? Daddy makes a better bottle than mummy, doesn’t he?” he teased. Niall laughed, and some milk shot from his mouth and dripped down his chin. Zayn wiped it away, fond in his eyes.

A minute into slowly drinking his bottle, Niall was taking his time with this one, his hand reached up to hold one of Zayn’s horns. He just lightly held it, and looked up at it as he suckled the milk down. It didn’t hurt Zayn so he let him. Sometimes Niall liked to touch them, or poke at his teeth. Liam got mad when he touched his teeth, though, so Zayn made sure that if Niall was touching, he held his wrist to keep him from pricking his finger because they were sharp.

Once the bottle was finished, Zayn put on cartoons and let Niall relax back into his warm body. Niall’s head was settled right in the crook of his neck, he was breathing evenly as he danced his elephant along his legs happily. Zayn rubbed over his milk-full belly and kissed his cheek. Niall giggled and turned his head for more cheek kisses.

“Such a sweet boy, aren’t you, Ni-Ni?” His hands caressed down to tease over Niall’s clothed diaper. He could smell the arousal on the boy as soon as he woke up. Liam wasn’t one to give him release so early, as he thought it tired him out and would send him right back to sleep.

“Daddy…” Niall rocked his hips up. His willy felt hard again, it was pushing on his diaper.

“Did mummy not let you feel good?” Zayn cooed into his ear, his hand pressing down harder.

Niall shook his head. He suckled on his binky, and squeezed Elly to his chest. “Mummy was mean.”

Zayn chuckled. His fingers made circles over Niall’s crotch. “Daddy’s here, he’ll let his baby feel warm inside.” He opened Niall’s thighs with his own legs, and his hand ventured lower to cup Niall’s puffy diaper. He would have to really work to give Niall pleasure through such thick cover, but he’d done it before.

Unfortunately, Liam chose that moment to come back and tell them breakfast was ready. He gave Zayn a look once he saw the position they were in. “Z, I know you heard me deny him earlier.”

“But Liam, he’s so cute when he cums.” Zayn sulked. He played his fingers through Niall’s blonde locks.

“No.”

Niall huffed. He was being denied touches again. “Mummy’s stupid ‘n mean,” he murmured.

Liam sighed at the hurtful words. He knew Niall just wanted to cum but he told him no, and he was in charge here just as Zayn was. He knew he didn’t really mean his words.

He walked over to crouch before them both. Niall didn’t look at him, just at Elly in his hands. “I don’t care if you think that, Ni. But if I say no to something, that means no.” He looked at Zayn, and the demon saw the sadness in his eyes.

“Hey, Ni,” Zayn said, nudging him a bit. The boy looked up at him, frowning. “Mummy only wants what’s best for you, okay? Apologize for saying that to him.”

“But—” Zayn simply raised a brow and Niall knew that look meant trouble if he didn’t do as he asked. “Okay. I’m sorry, mummy. Ni loves you.” He pursed his lips for a kiss.

“I love you, too.” Liam kissed him and gave a little sigh. “Okay, breakfast time.” He took Niall from his arms, holding him under his bottom. He grabbed Elly from his hands and set the stuffed toy on the sofa. Niall gave a small whine. “Shh. We don’t want her getting messy from pancakes, do we?”

“Pancakes?” Niall gasped. He loved pancakes because they got him sticky.

Liam led them to the kitchen, and set him in his highchair. “Yup. With orange juice and bananas.” He set the plate of cut up pancakes and sliced banana on the plastic table. Then he put his sippy cup of orange juice beside him, which Niall grabbed and drank a few gulps.

Liam already ate his breakfast when Zayn and Niall were in the living room. So he sat in front of Niall, after placing a bib on the boy, knowing he’d still somehow get messy, and began to feed him bites of pancake, dipping it in a little bit of syrup. He switched from banana to pancake and let Niall sip his juice when he wanted. The boy chased the fork each bite and ended up smearing syrup on himself. Niall stuck his fingers on his cheeks, laughing at the sticky skin.

“I know, you’re a messy little boy, aren’t you,” Liam said, charmed with his baby’s actions as always.

“Daddy! Watch!” Niall grabbed a slices banana, and smashed his fist down on it. “Hulk smash!” He laughed like little bells, and ate the banana from his hand. They both just smiled, and shook their heads.

Liam looked to Zayn, who held a wet cloth in his hands to clean Niall up with. “You finished?” the demon asked. Niall nodded. Zayn didn’t bother with the wet cloth for his sticky fingers, he just put Niall’s fingers to his mouth and licked. Niall liked the tickling feeling of Zayn’s tongue flickering, it had his tummy all swirly. “Sticky sweet, yum,” he grinned, Niall pulling his fingers back once they were clean, the baby giggling. Zayn then wiped over his cheeks and nose after he took off his bib, and Niall was as clean as he was before eating.

Liam stood up from his chair. “So, I cooked breakfast, I think that means you clean up…”

Zayn sighed. He looked at the dirty pans in the sink and Niall’s highchair with syrup all over it and mushed bananas. “All right.”

Liam took Niall to the living room, leaving Zayn alone to wash dishes and sticky countertops.

He grabbed a cushioned play mat and set it on the floor by the couch, Niall being placed on his belly on it. Niall looked up at Liam, opened his mouth and said, “Dum-dum,” so Liam gave him a bright neon green pacifier and some toys and Elly, and left him to play with some big number blocks and giant legos, the ones that came in a huge clear plastic container. Liam could see Niall wanted to be a bit younger right now, so he just supervised him for a while.

“You kitchen is clean, master,” Zayn joked, coming to sit beside Liam.

“Thank you, slave,” Liam grinned.

He cuddled close to Zayn, he loved his boyfriend’s heat. Zayn pushed his head to the side and started to kiss down his throat and neck, Liam sighing as he did. He loved when he got pampered instead of doing the pampering.

The demon put his arm around Liam and kept on nibbling his neck. He licked and Liam felt himself getting hard. Then he saw blue eyes looking and he had to stop. “Z, that’s enough. Niall’s watching us.”

And he was, staring up at them with curious eyes. When he saw them watching him back he rolled over onto his back and tossed Elly up in the air like he was showing off.

“What does it matter? Let him watch.” Zayn took a big bite of skin on his neck and tugged, Liam moaning.

Liam shook his head. He was a bit breathless and he shoved Zayn’s face away. “I’m going to take a shower. It’s been two days since I’ve had one and I know I smell like crap.”

“Want me to join you?”

“No.” Liam blushed. “Who will watch Niall?”

Zayn looked to see the boy playing happily with his toys, rolling around on his mat. “Okay, fine. But when he takes a nap you better be ready for me.” He leaned over and gave a hard nip to Liam’s neck, making him flinch. He took a deep inhale and kissed the spot he bit. “And by the way, you don’t smell bad. I like your stinky stench.”

Liam tugged his horn once and left to shower. Zayn watched over Niall, the baby was rolling around more, seeming to enjoy the soft mat. He whispered to his Elly that he loved her and his parents, and then he called Zayn over with a loud, “Daddy!”

Zayn crawled down and playfully poked Niall’s cheek. “What is it, baby?”

“Play wif me?”

“Yeah, course I will!” He took a few blocks and made a tower, and told Niall, “watch this,” and he knocked it over.

Niall awed. He wanted to do that, too. So he built one, not as tall as Zayn’s, and pushed it, clapping when it fell. He liked when things went crash. He and Zayn made the biggest tower ever, with all the legos because there were more of those than blocks. It was huge. Niall standing couldn’t reach the top. “Daddy, can I knock this over?”

“No, baby. This one is too big. It could hurt you or break something.” Zayn grabbed him around his waist and set him back on the mat between his open legs. He took a letter block, and started stacking them. “Spell something for me, Ni.”

Niall stuck his tongue out in concentration and made the word 'cats'. He looked to Zayn for approval and Zayn fondly caressed his cheek. “Good job!” he said. “Can you spell… daddy’s name? How about mummy’s, actually, I don’t see a Z."

Liam came out to see a huge lego tower and his boys cuddling and spelling words with Niall’s little colored letter and number blocks.

“'Elly', good boy, you’re a great speller, Ni!” Zayn attacked his cheek with kisses and tickled his tummy a little. Niall giggled. “Oh, mummy, come play with us!” Zayn said with a grin when he spotted Liam standing by, hair dry and new clothes on.

“Yeah, mummy! I a speller champ’on!”

“Hey, love. I see you made a tower, it’s very tall!” Liam sat down on the mat. Niall crawled over to hug him tight, and bury his face in Liam’s chest. Niall was sniffing him. “What is it, do I smell bad?” He ran his fingers in Niall’s hair.

“Mummy smells good,” Niall said. He pointed to Zayn. “Smells like daddy.”

Zayn raised a brow. He gave a little whiff of the air. “Yeah, he does. Did you use my things?”

“I ran out of mine, sorry.” He shrugged.

Zayn flashed a toothy grin. “Well, I don’t mind you smelling like me.” He scooted over and gave Liam a big kiss.

Niall tugged Liam’s shirt. He looked at both of them. “Not fair, Niall wants kisses!”

“Do you?” Zayn cooed. “Well, Liam?”

“Hmm. I think I have one more left.” He grinned at Zayn, and they gently tackled Niall on his back. Niall gave a happy squeal as Liam tickled under his armpits, Zayn holding him by his hips. “One big kiss for Niall!” Liam pressed a big fat kiss to his forehead, and affectionately tweaked Niall’s nose.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few left, I suppose…” Zayn peppered kisses under his laughing eyes, and gave a peck to Niall’s turned up lips.

Then they attacked him with more tickles. Zayn joined in and Niall was left rolling around trying to avoid their wiggling fingers. His tummy was clenched from giggling but he didn’t want anything else in the world. He just wanted them to smile at him like they were, and kiss him all over.

Niall was as happy as he could be. And he couldn’t wait for playtime in the big boy bed later that night.


End file.
